


Au bord de la vie

by HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes
Summary: [One-Shot] Anakin veut empêcher Obi-Wan de se suicider. S'ensuit une discussion, où lui sera révélé le secret d'Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Au bord de la vie

.

Anakin avait été horrifié de voir son maître supprimer la Force autour de lui, puis de grimper sur le rebord du balcon.

Ce qui était censé être une simple surveillance était devenue sa plus grosse peur à ce moment précis. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir une mission épuisante et psychologiquement difficile, Obi-Wan, maître du Conseil, après avoir quitté le briefing qui avait réparti tous les généraux de guerre, aux quatre coins de la Galaxie, s'était faufilé, camouflant sa présence pour déguerpir le plus discrètement possible comme à chaque fois, comme toujours depuis qu'Anakin le connaissait. Depuis qu'il était son Padawan. Pendant longtemps, Anakin avait toujours cru que son maître allait méditer, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment cela. Il avait donc pensé à une rencontre fortuite avec une gente dame, comme lui avec Padmé, mais les valeurs d'Obi-Wan étaient trop loyales à l'Ordre pour cela.

Alors, pour la première fois, Anakin avait décidé de le suivre, discrètement. Pendant un instant, il pensait que c'était juste un rituel : une bouffée d'air sur un des balcons du temple, avec l'une des meilleurs vus.

Les gestes d'Obi-Wan étaient mécaniques, comme si il avait répété cela pendant des années, comme si cela était naturel. Il avait grimpé sur la rambarde du balcon, dont la largeur laissait à désirer, et se vida complètement de la Force. Il suffisait d'une chute pour qu'il donne sa vie à la Force.  
L'incompréhension, la confusion et la stupeur avaient alors envahi le cœur d'Anakin. Et dans un bond, voulant sans doute empêché l'inévitable, il était sorti de sa cachette, se dévoilant, souhaitant tendre une main pour sauver son maître, pour l'empêcher de sauter. Mais au lieu de cela, Obi-Wan était resté immobile. Sa cape volant au vent, le soleil l'éblouissant, sa silhouette semblait absorber la lumière et le maître Jedi ignora la présence de son ancien Padawan.

Il s'arrêta alors, craignant de perturber cet instant dans le temps, qui s'était arrêté. L'immobilité du Jedi, le silence et le souffle qui traversa la Force avait eu raison de son impulsion, comme si on lui avait murmuré de ne surtout pas intervenir.

Mais pourquoi son ancien maître se trouvait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se placer là comme si c'était banal ? Pourquoi avait-il abandonné la Force ? Pourquoi….se mettre au bord de la mort ?

Toutes ces questions perturbèrent son esprit, qui avait du mal à saisir la moindre réponse logique et cohérente. La seule réponse qui lui était parvenue était la Folie. Mais il ne souhaitait pas croire que son maître était fou. Non, Obi-Wan était le meilleur homme, le meilleur Jedi, une douce lumière dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs.

Il lui paraissait que des heures s'étaient passées, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à s'avancer un peu plus vers son maître, toujours en hauteur, debout sur la rambarde, sans aucun mouvement. Si il n'y avait pas la présence de véhicules volants au loin, Anakin aurait été persuadé que le temps s'était définitivement arrêté.

« Maître…que faites-vous ? Lança-t-il doucement, craignant sans doute que le moindre bruit pourrait entrainer la chute fatale de son ancien tuteur.

Ce dernier eut son premier mouvement. Sa tête pivota légèrement vers avant de retourner à sa position initiale. Au moins, il était conscient de la présence du Chevalier.

\- Anakin…chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est moi, maître.

\- Je ne suis plus ton maître.

\- Vous le serez toujours.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Puis-je vous dire la même chose ? »

La réplique d'Anakin, comme prévu, avait imposé un silence. Mais rien n'ébranla le positionnement du maître Kenobi. C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant de voir son ancien maître ainsi.

« Si on vous voyait, on s'inquiéterait pour vous, maître.

\- Jusqu'ici, personne ne m'a vu, rétorqua Obi-Wan impassible.

\- Je vous ai vu.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez discret, il ne devrait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci.

\- Je vous ai suivi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, reprocha-t-il.

L'énervement s'agita dans l'estomac d'Anakin, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre l'agissement du maître Jedi.

« Le suicide n'est pas la réponse à votre souffrance, lâcha-t-il plus comme une provocation.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais me suicider ? »

Anakin leva les sourcils, observant l'homme, à quelques centimètres du vide.

« Eh bien, je vois rarement des maîtres du Conseil…ici, répondit-il.

A ces mots, Obi-Wan se retourna complètement vers lui. Anakin retint un souffle car sans la Force, leur agilité n'était pas la même. Cela aurait pu entraîner la chute, qui n'est jamais arrivée. Les yeux bleus d'Obi-Wan le fixèrent longuement, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est dangereux, maître, et vous le savez très bien.

\- Je connais les limites de la Force.

\- Alors je vous priai de revenir sur la terre ferme.

\- Il suffirait que je me penche en arrière pour arrêter tout cela. » Souffla Obi-Wan en baissant les yeux.

_Quoi ? Non, non, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ! N'avez-vous pas dit que vous ne voulez pas vous suicider ?_

Non, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, en y réfléchissant bien.

« Maître, que dites-vous ? C'est ridicule ! S'écria Anakin sous le choc.

\- Sais-tu combien de fois je me suis tenu ici, à regarder dans le vide et à me demander si je devais sauter ?

\- Maître…

\- 624ème fois. »

Le chiffre était tout aussi étonnant que le fait qu'Obi-Wan ait lui-même compté pendant toutes ses années. Mais depuis quand faisait-il cela ? Depuis quand jouait-il avec sa vie ? Depuis quand son envie de se donner la mort avait-il germé dans sa tête ?

« Pourquoi…maître ? S'étrangla Anakin.

Le plus âgé leva des yeux tristes sur lui, où la nostalgie et un amour profond se mélangèrent.

\- Qui suis-je, Anakin. Qui suis-je pour vivre ? J'ai été initié, Padawan…je me suis battu pour être l'apprenti de Qui-Gon, puis tu es venu…Puis, Chevalier, Général, Maître du Conseil…J'ordonne à des hommes de donner leur vie pour la République, pour un système politique, pour des gens que je ne connais pas, pour des gens qui resteront assis dans un fauteuil à contempler la beauté de l'Univers alors que cette dernière est en train de sombrer. Qui suis-je, Anakin, dans ce vaste univers ?

\- Nous sommes des Jedis, maître, c'est notre devoir !

\- Ainsi en tant que Jedi, nous devons oublier qui nous sommes ?

\- Les Jedis sont au service de la République, de la Paix, de tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre…

\- Au nom de quoi, avons-nous décidé que donner notre âme à une cause ?

\- La Force l'a décidé. »

A ces mots, le regard d'Obi-Wan brilla pendant un instant avant qu'une ombre traversa son visage, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, révélant un chagrin et une résignation.

« La Force est tellement étrange, Anakin. Elle est censée nous désigner notre but, notre chemin, nous montrer la voie à suivre et pourtant, chaque fois que je tente de la suivre, je la trouve ici.

\- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Elle n'a jamais été aussi puissante à cette endroit…La première fois que je l'ai senti, je n'étais qu'un Padawan, je venais d'être accepté par Qui-Gon…ce jour-là, je m'en souviens, je me sentais mal et je suis venu ici…J'ai voulu sauter mais…la Force m'a retenu et je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Alors pendant des années, j'ai pris l'habitude de me vider de ma Force et de me placer ici…et je méditais. »

Ainsi c'était donc cela, Anakin aurait dû se douter qu'Obi-Wan ne penserait jamais à se suicider, ce serait contre ces valeurs. Contre tout en quoi il se battait. A nouveau, le maître Jedi, sur sa rambarde, à l'équilibre, se détourna, offrant son dos.

« Cela reste dangereux, rappela Anakin.

\- Cela reste dangereux parce que je suis entre la vie et la mort. Et c'est à ce moment précis que le Force est à son équilibre. Je souhaite mourir tous les jours (Anakin frémit quand il entendit cela) et quand je me retrouve ici, pas un seul instant, je ne pense pas à cela…La mort ne me quitte pas, le vide est tellement tentant, Anakin. C'est si facile de se laisser aller, de se laisser prendre par le trépas…mais vois-tu, je veux aussi vivre. Cet équilibre me permet donc d'entrapercevoir la Force. Je la vois. »

Il avait du mal à reconnaître Obi-Wan, il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un vieux fou qui déballait des propos inimaginables. Pourtant, il savait que son ancien professeur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, surtout dans une telle position, au bord du vide.

\- Que voyez-vous, maître ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout. Le passé, le présent et le Futur. Le coté Lumineux et le côté Obscur. Moi, vous, Ashoka, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Han….

\- Luke, Leia, Han ? répéta Anakin incrédule. Etait-ce des amis d'Obi-Wan ?

\- Il y a tellement de possibilités, souffla Obi-Wan la voix emplie d'émotions ignorant Anakin.

\- Vous…pouvez voir ce qui arrive ?

\- Oui.

\- Que va-t-il arriver ?

\- Il n'est jamais bon de connaître son Futur.

\- Vous le connaissez bien, non ? Si cela peut nous aider tuer les siths et à sauver les personnes que nous aimons.

\- Si je saute, cela sauverait sans doute plus de personnes…

\- Quoi ? N'y pensez-même pas ! S'écria Anakin en se rapprochant un peu plus, prêt à l'attraper si jamais il trébuchait.

\- L'avenir qui nous réserve…sera en partie de ma faute.

Cela le rendait fou. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre son maître ? Pourquoi agissait-il d'une manière si énigmatique, si distante, si…antipathique ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir ! S'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

Obi-Wan tourna la tête vers lui, la surprise se dévoila à travers ses traits.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez…mais peu importe ce qui se passe dans le futur, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais si vous sautez !

\- Tu voulais savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur.

\- Pas au dépens de votre vie.

\- Tu tomberas dans le coté obscur et je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'arrêter, dit Obi-Wan d'une voix étranglé.

\- Quoi ? »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de son maître, qui évita son regard, observant au loin. La Force étant vide autour de lui, Anakin ne put ressentir l'immense chagrin et la peur qui le tenaient dans son cœur. Il se sentit alors brusquement coupable.

_Je souhaite mourir tous les jours et quand je me retrouve ici, pas un seul instant, je ne pense pas à cela…La mort ne me quitte pas, le vide est tellement tentant._

Ces paroles avaient donc une signification, une raison d'être. Combien de temps Obi-Wan avait gardé cela en lui ? Combien de temps connaissait-il son avenir ? Qu'est-ce que la Force lui a murmuré pour lui détruire tout espoir ?

« Est-ce pour cela…que vous hésitez tellement à sauter ? Murmura Anakin la voix emplie de souffrance, à cause de moi ?

\- Non. Pas à cause de toi. A cause de moi.

\- Vous t'êt…

\- Depuis que je suis Padawan, je te connaissais, je te voyais tomber dans l'Obscurité…je pensais changer cela, mais rien ne s'était passé comme j'aurai aimé que cela se passe. Je voulais sauver Qui-Gon, mais il est mort, je voulais sauver les Jedis morts à Geonosis, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, je voulais tous…les sauver…mais à chaque fois, l'avenir que je voyais à travers la Force se passait sous mes yeux.

\- Nous pouvons…encore empêcher cela…

\- Non. Tout ce que j'ai vu est arrivé.

\- Alors je tomberai dans le côté Obscur, sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! S'écria Anakin désespéré, vous allez m'abandonner ainsi ! Croyez-vous que cela m'enchante de vous entendre dire cela ! Comme si…j'étais une cause perdue ! Vous m'avez dit que j'étais l'Elu !

\- Oui, tu es l'Elu et tu le seras toujours. Et non, je ne t'abandonne pas.

\- Maître…aidez-moi alors. Si vous me dîtes que je tomberai…empêchez-moi de commettre l'irréparable. »

Obi-Wan, au grand soulagement d'Anakin, descendit de la rambarde et vint à lui. Il lui prit les mains et les serra fortement.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Anakin, lui dit-il malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

\- Maître…si vous le savez…aidez-moi…

\- Toutes les erreurs que tu as pu commettre auparavant, je te les pardonne. »

Anakin tressaillit alors, se rappelant alors du meurtre des Tuskens et des mensonges qu'il avait dû fournir à Obi-Wan pour ne pas divulguer son mariage.

« Maître, je…ne peux…

\- Ne dis rien, sache juste que je ne t'en voudrai jamais. »

Il fit alors quelque chose qui surprit Anakin. Il posa son front sur le sien et des images apparurent dans son esprit. Il prit un certain temps à comprendre qu'Obi-Wan était en train de lui transmettre ses pensées, ce qu'il voyait dans ses visions de la Force, son passé, son présent et son futur, ses doutes, ses émotions, ses secrets les plus profonds. Cela défila dans son esprit, qu'il oublia qu'il était sur un balcon dans le temple, avec son ancien mentor.

Et lorsque cela se termina, Anakin crut avoir rêvé. Les pupilles brillants et bleutés de son maître lui apparurent si nettement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la couleur de son sabre.

Un effroi le saisit alors, comme si ce que venait de partager Obi-Wan avait été la pire chose à faire pour lui. La Force gronda en lui, tourbillonna et le tortura alors. Un déséquilibre avait été fait. La Force avait été littéralement perturbée. C'était angoissant et douloureux. Tout se bousculait. La Force criait. Que se passait-il ?

Arrêtez ! Que cela s'arrête !

_Un avenir, qui ne se réalisera pas, nécessitera un sacrifice._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anakin remarqua que ses mains n'étaient plus tenus par celles d'Obi-Wan, à la place, elle tenait le sabre allumé de ce dernier. Le laser bleu éclatant était sorti.

Transperçant le corps de son maître.

Anakin hurla d'horreur, éteignant le malheureux sabre, qu'il jeta comme s'il avait été brulé. Il attrapa le corps d'Obi-Wan qui s'effondra.

Un souffle rauque.

Une respiration à peine perceptible.

La Force était redevenue calme et stable.

« Maître ! Non ! » Pleura Anakin en le prenant dans ses bras, posant sa main sur la blessure mortelle d'Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Jamais son visage n'avait semblé aussi paisible.

« Pardonne-moi, Anakin, c'était le seul moyen pour te sauver, souffla-t-il.

\- Non, je vous avais dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de mourir !

\- Mais je …n'ai pas le droit de vivre et de te voir…sombrer.

\- Maître, restez, nous allons vous…je vais appeler les Guérisseurs…

\- Non…La Force avait décidé de m'emporter…

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous…

\- Et je ne peux pas te vivre sans toi, Anakin…C'était…toi…ou moi.

\- Maître…Comment puis-je être l'Elu si…je ne peux pas vous sauver... »

La main tremblante d'Obi-Wan caressa la joue humide d'Anakin qui ferma les yeux, appréciant ce geste si affectueux de la part de celui qui l'avait élevé et protégé.

« Tu m'as déjà sauvé, Anakin…Tu…m'as rendu…ma liberté… » Sourit-il.

Le Chevalier écarquilla les yeux devant cela, il y avait de la sincérité mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Puis l'esprit d'Anakin, qui était désormais rempli des souvenirs d'Obi-Wan, comprit alors la définition de ses paroles.

Obi-Wan avait souffert tout le long de sa vie, il connaissait l'avenir sans pouvoir interférer pour l'en empêcher. Il avait vu le futur d'Anakin, son coté sombre et il avait tenté de se battre pour contrer cela, tout en sachant que cela n'aura servi à rien. Alors, il a donné sa vie…pour libérer Anakin de ce destin cruel…mais aussi pour se libérer. Il attendait ce jour. Ce jour, où Anakin le suivrait. Ce jour, où la Force l'avait conduit à suivre Obi-Wan jusqu'ici. Il le savait. Il lui avait donné le choix : mourir ou laisser Anakin sombrer.

« Obi-Wan…sanglota Anakin, je suis tellement désolé pour tout…

\- Tu n'as pas …à t'excuser, chuchota le maître jedi mourant, je serai toujours avec…toi…tu as mes souvenirs, mes pensées, ma vie en toi…je vivrai toujours en toi…je serai à tes cotés…à jamais.

\- Maître…

\- Prends soin de Padmé et des enfants…Anakin…mon Padawan, mon Frère…mon Espoir…Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…Que la Force soit avec toi…»

La main glissa des joues d'Anakin et la Force devint soudainement silencieuse autour de lui. Jamais la Paix n'avait autant résonné en ce lieu.

Il ne tombera pas dans le coté Obscur. Le sacrifice de son maître ne sera pas vain.

« Bonne nuit, maître…. Que la Force soit avec vous. »


End file.
